


romance with sprinkles of shit on

by mrchimken



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, do not repost to another site, managerau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrchimken/pseuds/mrchimken
Summary: Nayeon was a dipshit in Mina's eyes. Mina was a little shit in Nayeon's eyes. It didn't smell nice at all. But hey, Nayeon is Mina's newly appointed manager, what could go so wrong?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	romance with sprinkles of shit on

There is one thing that _Im Nayeon_ doesn’t struggle with – attitude. She is no new to this for she is quite admitted that she also carries this within herself in her everyday manner but in her defense or as she’d like to rebuke in her banter with her best friend, Yoo Jeongyeon: _You’re allowed to be petty when you’re this pretty._

However, there is one tiny mishap in it. Im Nayeon _struggles_ when receiving the very thing she doesn’t bother with. Up to until few years ago, our protagonist had graduated with flying colors despite her frequent visits to the bar, and her job as a manager with their daily schedules is pretty neat too (in all honesty, Nayeon doesn’t think it’s neat because she applied for songwriter position yet somehow unfortunately landed as a managing staff).

So, all in all Nayeon is very thankful – _I’m not_.

Not until she met this _abomination_ – _it was already sour to begin with._

In the form of expensive handbags, leather boots, fur coats, resting _bitch_ face and rather nasty attitude – abomination it is. The very said abomination, raised her eyebrow in question as if judging Nayeon’s every inch of being – _not that much of inches._

Nayeon cleared her throat, coming up with a stiff smile as she nodded her head towards this abomination, “I’m your new manager, please to meet you” she hopes she quite made the impression – _I couldn’t care less._

“No, you’re not” came the response in a thick velvety voice and sharp tone.

“Pardon?”

The abomination or rather the woman in front of her, only continued to raise it eyebrow and Nayeon was so sure if it could go any higher the eyebrow would no longer be in the face of this woman, “You’re not pleased to meet me, are you?”

It was an eerie of silence, both Nayeon herself and the other staff present in the room were too caught off guard to make a response, but thank God for Nayeon’s best friend and their usual rowdy banter the older woman was able to ease out as she cleared her throat and forced out a chuckle, “Oh, come on, I am pleased. I’ll be managing JYP’s top artist – _Myoui Mina_ in all flesh, right?” she glanced towards the other staff hoping to get some support to which she did.

_I wanna quit._

Nayeon felt her stomach aching due to how she’s cramping her face to smile, while the artist, Mina, did not say anything in response and Nayeon was so sure the latter’s cocked eyebrow reached another level of greater heights.

It’s been a minute and her face still stood cramping and she’s sure she is about to have this expression imprinted on her – _I’m fucking sure I look like I’m about to shit right now._

“Coffee” was all the response she got from the artist, in where she replied, “Pardon?”

“Where’s my coffee? I need one”

“Oh. Coming right up”

\--

Nayeon wasn’t even half way through the day and she felt quite dreaded to be on this set already. She just received the news of her transfer yesterday from the CEO herself, Park Jihyo, that she will be managing Myoui Mina and Nayeon wasn’t even able to say proper goodbye to her former artist which Hirai Momo, a popular one as well.

So, here she is now, barely acquainted to her new managing artist in the set right in the morning. Her day couldn’t get any worst.

Or it could as apparently, her good deed of getting a not so strong coffee was met with disdain and an unappreciative comment from Mina where it follows: _“Could you even do anything right except for getting here half an hour?”_

“God, that abomination–I swear–ugh!” Nayeon murmured while she waits in the long line for second time round to order a black coffee free from sugar or anything sweet and Nayeon was hoping to increase the expresso shot but that might septic Mina so she decided otherwise.

She’s not still ready to be pin as a murderer but if Mina will her test her leftover patience gifted by God she might reconsider how to live as a prisoner.

She quietly weighs her life decisions if it is worth living in prison when she felt a light tap in her shoulder meeting a face she saw earlier at the set, “Uh, anything wrong with her?”

The newly come person smiled offering her hand, “The name’s Sana. Mina’s makeup artist”

“Oh, mine’s Nayeon, pleased to meet you, and I mean it if you’ll ever ask if I’m really pleased or not” she dreaded to receive another smartass comment, quite thankfully, she received a hearty chuckle from the blonde, “No, no, I know. Sorry Mina’s been cranky for the sudden shift”

Nayeon sighed, “I am too. I was informed in midnight and didn’t even get to say bye to my former artist”

Sana nodded thoughtfully, “You could. Momo will be in this CF, this is a joint advertisement by the two of them”

By the mention of her friend, Nayeon’s face lifted up. She was met with all the rather nasty greeting and she is quite relieved to see a familiar face, “Oh, really? I guess I could do that, but what brought you here?”

“Oh, Mina’s getting crankier, she’s starting murmuring and I’m pretty sure it’s something nasty”

Nayeon sighed, “Could you start with that next time, please?”

Sana chuckled seeing the distressed expression of the newly appointed manager, “Will do”

The two quickly left the premises of the café as soon as Nayeon was able to get a hold of the strong coffee she bought for the little demon in the set. Upon their arrival, there is one thing that even a plain mosquito would notice – Mina’s mood.

It no longer looked sour and Nayeon thinks she’s managing a somewhat psycho artist as she was met with a smile – though it was forced it counts for something – as she gives the coffee towards it owner while greeting her former managing artist.

“Nayeon! I miss you!” Momo whined upon recognizing the existence of Nayeon, “You suddenly shifted this morning and I almost whacked my new manager’s face”

The manager chuckled, patting the artist head, “You need to ask the CEO about that” a pout was made into the lips of the blonde and immediately shifted into a smile as the blonde faces Mina, “You win a jackpot here, Mina ssi. Nayeonie is good at handling me, so I suppose this is a vacation for her”

Mina’s forced smiled transitioned into a soft one while listening to Momo’s praises towards her newly appointed manager and such action did not go unnoticed from the quick eyes of the said manager – _this is mainly because of those gossips from college_ – a knowing smile started to grow in Nayeon’s face, “You’re flattering me too much, Momo, right Myoui ssi?”

Mina cleared her throat and just forced another smile, “We’ll see, Manager nim”

“Oh, that we’ll see” Nayeon played along.

Their conversation was cut off quick when Momo was called by her manager to which Nayeon knows but haven’t made the acquittance of – Kim Dahyun. Upon the disappearance of Momo, Nayeon gave a knowing glance towards her artist.

“What?”

“So, you like her?” Nayeon hummed earning immediately a full blown shade of red in Mina’s face, “I don’t! What kind of shit are you spouting?” Mina hissed, her cheeks still in tint of red while Nayeon only laughed.

“Hmm, so you do cuss and you do get embarrass like this. Too much for day one, I suppose?”

“Can you shut the fuck up? I swear to God you’ll be suffering somewhere later” Mina covered her face while she continues to whisper, “If you say so” Nayeon only said in a smug manner, “You might not wanna ruin your make up since it is your little crush you’ll be working on”

“Can you please?!” Mina groaned, following Nayeon’s instruction and settling in her chair properly – her constipated look not leaving her face, “So, this is why I’m receiving the not so good treatment earlier” Nayeon raised her eyebrow towards the still red Mina.

Mina did not answer instead took a sip into her strong coffee, and a disdain went across her face making the manager to have another laugh. Nayeon took the unfinished coffee beside her that she purchased earlier for Mina, passing it along the latter and taking the strong coffee out of Mina’s hands.

“I can suppose take that my earlier choice was the right one, and you were just bitching me off”

“Headlines, the new manager is cussing out the oh so gorgeous Myoui Mina will be the news for tomorrow” Mina grumbled, sipping the coffee she was drinking earlier.

Nayeon only showed a devious smile, raising the strong coffee in her hand, “Sub headlines, the oh so gorgeous Myoui Mina is having a tiny winy crush–ow, okay we’re changing it to abusing me” the Korean grumbled upon receiving a slap in her arm.

“Good for you” Mina smug to where Nayeon only replied with, “Little shit”

_Too good for me._

\--

_“How was it?”_ she tossed her keys on the counter as she dragged herself towards the couch. Pack schedules is never new to her but the difference from Momo’s popularity and Mina quite made itself known as the schedules finished around three in the morning. She quite thanked the Lord for being late or else she’d still be out there dropping off the artist but since they used different vehicles, she was let off first.

She sighed, letting her annoyance known towards Park Jihyo – the CEO who called her few minutes ago to check up on how things are going, “You could brief me a day or so before the sudden shift, no?”

“ _I’m sorry but Mina’s schedule was too tight and there was no room for that”_ the CEO chuckled from the other line but Nayeon can notice the sincere apology, “I can see that, we just finished for today” 

_“So, how was it?”_

“Am I suppose to answer in a manager view or rather in not so fabricated way?”

A laugh was heard from the other line and Nayeon took this as a cue, “Well, you didn’t tell me she was a little shit, a rather obnoxious one”

 _“Mina’s a good fellow, don’t worry”_ Jihyo said genuinely, “ _Just got a little bad side with choosing her words. It took a little while to let that one off”_

“Oh, please, let me hear more about this good fellow who sent me off to get a strong coffee she barely managed to drink to, but yeah agree on that bad side of choosing words. Little shit was already cursing me” Nayeon argue and another laugh emerged from Jihyo, _“She’s not one to play off her character”_

“That, I can agree is good at least but why the sudden transfer?”

 _“Her manager quit. It seems a personal conflict as the resignation was suddenly filed. I didn’t even manage to ask what was the reason for it”_ Nayeon hummed from the explanation, “You tried with that abomination?”

Another chuckle surfaced from the other line, _“You gotta stop with the names, but I did try. You yourself know how much we value privacy, even if it is from our own agency, we’d pine for it”_

“So, are you asking to check things or for me to check things?” a knowing hum was answered and Nayeon already know what Jihyo is pining for around this beating the bush around, she sighed, “Look, I can try but if it’ll impose too much on her behalf I’ll stop. People don’t like getting their privacy invaded, you said it so”

_“Thank you, that’s enough for now”_

This job seems to be getting too interesting more than what Nayeon’s amusement can handle.

\--

“I told you to cancel it!”

“I told you it can’t be cancel!”

“Cancel”

“No”

“Shithead”

“Little shit” Nayeon felt like her blood pressure is somewhere higher than her height as she shot a glare towards the rearview mirror to which was return by Mina herself. They have been at each other’s throat after Mina had known what’s her next schedule is – it is on a popular variety show on the national television and Nayeon can’t fathom why Mina wouldn’t go.

She’s never been on this variety show for Momo herself had avoided it and she failed to ask why.

“I’m gonna tweet on twitter that you’re forcing me to go to dipshit shows”

“Wow! What such a wonderful bullshit that you’d be cancelling your own agency” Nayeon replied, parking the vehicle as they finally arrived on the studio, “Now, we’re here”

Mina glared at her manager, “I’m gonna fire your ass” Nayeon only smiled, as she steps out from the vehicle and opening the other door, as she replied towards the Japanese lad, “Well, this ass is really on fire”

“Shut up”

Nayeon only smiled, assisting the latter towards her dressing room and she’s still on the shadows on why Mina wouldn’t go to a show that has the potential to increase her popularity but it seems she’d no longer be under the mist upon witnessing the show firsthand.

“Well, what sizes you’d like?” there was a knowing malice in the way the question was implemented by one of the co–hosts. A surge of guilt suddenly settled in the pits of her stomach while she watches Mina to handle the question professionally.

“Oh, I think this show can’t provide it” Mina smiled dangerously while the male hosts laughed to her answered.

Double meaning questions were never new to her, moreover sexism and misogynistic remarks have been known to be thrown in the entertainment industry casually, and the society who allowed this will never know how it feels to be at the receiving ends of such objectification just because of your gender when a woman can be an equal and sometimes can be more than what a man is.

The show seems to be it’ll go for a long run. So, Nayeon took this as a chance to fish out her phone, distancing herself a bit but making sure she stays in the view to see how Mina will be doing.

“Is it usually like this?” she answered immediately after the other line picked it up, _“Hello would be good, but whatever you might mean?”_

“This fucked up show” it seems her tone gave her temper away when Jihyo’s silence response was the one she had received, _“Which one is it among the many other ones?”_

Nayeon sighed, seeing the clueless tone she’d received, “The one that Mina had schedule for this afternoon and evening”

A sigh can be heard from the other line, _“I see. You could have rejected it”_

“I didn’t know, alright? I’d never gone to this one” Nayeon answered, _“Well, I’ll see what I can do but I’m sure we’ll receive another hit from fans once this get public”_

“Alright, thank you. Can we block this off just for future references?”

 _“Sure. Thank you for the heads up”_ the line was ended and a sigh escaped Nayeon’s lips, approaching the Japanese lad as it seems the show is on break right now, “How you doing?” her question was thrown into deaf ears as Mina focus on the script into her hands while Sana gave them an awkward look, sensing their dispute.

Nayeon awkwardly gave the make up artist a nod to which Sana took the cue of, finishing the touch up and leaving the two into their business, “I didn’t know, alright? I thought you were just ticking me off”

There was no sort of response from the other and this made Nayeon sigh, “You can at least talk to me, you know?” this one went into another deaf ears and none of Nayeon attempts made it towards the latter as Mina was called for the continuation of the show.

The manager dejectedly settled on her previous spot while she watch the Japanese to bear on-going shitshow with the remarks being thrown on and here as for her – she starts to carry the consequences of her decision to let the younger to go here.

“You worried about her?” she snapped her head towards the sudden appearance of Sana beside her.

Nayeon nodded her head, a sigh escaping her lips, “I didn’t know it’d be like this since my former artist avoided it here and I kinda didn’t ask why”

Sana hummed, “Well, it was avoided for a reason. The agency should have blocked this show beforehand” the older can only nod her head, “She’s mad at you, isn’t she?” another nod was given by Nayeon.

“How do I even talk to her? I’ve been trying but I feel like I’m talking to a wall here”

Sana chuckled, “She’ll come around, don’t worry”

“I hope so because she still hasn’t come around for the past two weeks I’ve been designated to her” Nayeon felt her eyebrow furrowing while Sana smiled in response, “Talk to her about her tiny crush, she’ll come around with that”

“Isn’t that bribery?”

“With that woman, bribery is all you’re going to have”

“Did you bribe her?”

“She like me as her friend”

“Are you implying she doesn’t like me?”

“Who knows”

It seems the implication of Sana made Nayeon felt like it was somehow the truth as their ride back towards another schedule is full of tension. Usually, Mina would be quick to give her an annoyance that she’d reply with quickly, but the sudden silence from the latter is sending Nayeon into her edge.

She bit her lower lip out of frustration and released out a sigh, glancing at the rearview mirror wherein the latter did not even look at her, “I said I’m sorry”

“You never said that”

“I did, just now” Nayeon worriedly glance at the latter who finally looked at her, but with a glare.

“You’re treating me to yukhoe” she finally let out a relieve smile, “You’re richer than me, you know”

Mina only rolled her eyes in response, “This is to make sure I’ll be richer than you”

“Little shit”

“Shithead”

\--

“You sure do know how to make someone poor” Nayeon grumbled while eating their respective food – it’s been days after the requested compensation of her artist and today is one of those rare day off Mina would usually get so, here they are in a renowned restaurant for the promised yukhoe.

Mina happily munched her food, “What you might be talking about?”

“You sure do know as well when to shower me with bullshit”

Mina continued to smile deviously, “What you might be talking, my dear shithead?”

“Fuck off” Nayeon smiled in a devious manner as well, munching her food away when her phone suddenly vibrated. Fishing it out she was welcomed with a message from Momo that goes along with:

**FROM: Momoring**

my birthday is in sat!! you’re invited, bring mina along!

She dropped her chopsticks, typing a quick message.

**TO: Momoring**

Sure. Why not invite her yourself?

**FROM: Momoring**

dunno her contact, will be waiting xoxo

“I’d stab you with this if you won’t drop that shitty phone” she glanced towards Mina who is holding her chopsticks menacingly while shooting the older woman a glare. Nayeon returned the look, “It’s your tiny crush”

“She’s not tiny!”

Nayeon just shrug, diving back into her food, “She’s inviting me and you to her birthday this Saturday. I’d be freeing your schedule so you can have some romance in your pitiful life”

“Shut the fuck up. My life isn’t that pitiful, old hag” Nayeon gasped dramatically while pointing her chopsticks towards the Japanese latter who owns a smug look on her face as she seem to have gotten a point out of the Korean woman.

“Not my fault I was born in that year, fuck off, at least my old ass is not stuck up in this tiny romance”

“Do speak up for your nonexistent partner shitty ass”

“This shitty ass is getting laid unlike your tiny ass”

“My ass is not that tiny!”

“Sure” Nayeon smiled in smug way, eating her food happily as she finally defeated the younger – or she thought, “You’re checking me out, aren’t you?”

Nayeon needed to grab the water immediately as it seems the food entered the wrong pipe, “What the fuck are you smoking?” Mina smirked, “So, you are checking me out. You’re not my type”

“There’s literally nothing to check” Nayeon deadpanned, wiping her lips with the napkin.

“Sure, shithead”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Get off the high horse, little shit”

“You got something to do after this?” Mina asked while Nayeon shrugged finishing her wine, “I said get off the high horse, not gonna date your ass”

Mina rolled her eyes, “So you are free. Accompany me, I wanna buy Momo a gift”

“Says who?”

“Me. Now, get moving” Mina smiled wiping her lips in a satisfied manner, while Nayeon can only look at the girl with distaste, calling for the waiter to pay for their meal which is Nayeon is sure made a hole out of her credit card.

Not having much of a choice, she sighed and followed the younger who started to stride in designer’s store wherein they were immediately accompanied by a clerk as they start walking around. Nayeon glanced around, noticing that they are starting to gather attention which made her to remove her cap, “Face me for a second”

“Why?” Mina asked, following the order while Nayeon placed her cap into the head of the Japanese lad, removing her scarf as well and gently wrapping it around the younger, “People are starting to notice your shitty ass so we better go”

Mina, completely taken aback by her manager’s gentle gesture, only cleared her throat – thank the heavens for the scarf because _fuck it and my cheeks_ – and only rolled her eyes at the Korean, “Not my fault if my shitty ass is that pretty”

“I thought you meant petty”

“Shithead”

“Little shit”

Their trip was cut short as just how Nayeon worded it out, there was a sudden flock of people behind with phone trying to get a glimpse of the idol. Nayeon pulled the Japanese woman closer through her waist as they struggle to go through the crowd.

They somehow thank the quick response of the guards, sheltering both of them and leading them towards to where their van is being park. Nayeon let out a sigh, glancing at Mina who had her eyes closed, “You alright?”

“Tired a bit” Nayeon hummed, turning the aircon a little bit and plugging some music in, knowing that this is how Mina calms down from a stressful schedule. She started driving and the serene atmosphere enters.

She glanced at the rearview mirror, noticing how Mina looked good in her cap and scarf.

“Do I have something on my face?”

She quickly averted her eyes and focused on the road as a tint spread across her cheeks, “Just an ugly ass. What will you buy for Momoring?”

Mina eyes snapped open, “Momoring?”

“Nickname of Momo I got for her” Nayeon hummed, noticing the glare and the little tinge of disappointment that settled in when the cap and scarf was toss aside on the seat beside the Japanese lad, “What?”

“Why do you a have nickname for her?”

“I can’t give nicknames to my friends now?”

Mina crossed her arms, eyes averting towards the window outside while Nayeon let out a roll of eyes, “So, what will you buy for your tiny crush?”

“It’s not tiny! It’s big, alright?” Mina grumbled, “I don’t know. What does she like anyway except for pig trotters and the color pink?”

“Dog? She always watch vids of those” Nayeon replied while shrugging as she parked the van outside of Mina’s condominium exiting the van and opening it for the latter, “We’re here, do you want me to drop you off at your door?”

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for today” Mina nodded towards the Korean manager who smiled in return, “Sure, I’ll fetch you at seven” a cold breeze went past through them sending the younger into a pile of shiver. Nayeon fetched the scarf inside lending it to Mina.

“You can return it tomorrow. Night, little shit”

“Night, dipshit”

\--

“You’re here Nayeon!” Momo squealed seeing the Korean lad who strolled beside Mina struggling to carry the excited dogs in her hands, “Yes, I’m here and so is Mina ssi” the older took the initiative to introduce the latter beside her.

“Hello, Momo–san” Mina shyly greeted, while Momo let out another squealed watching the small dog in Mina’s hands, “Is she yours?” Momo asked, petting the dog while Mina shake her head replying with, “No, yours”

“What? Seriously?” Momo gasped while Mina transferred the dog in the hands of the celebrating woman who squealed in happiness, “Are you for real? Is this real? I’ve been wanting a dog!”

Mina smiled in agreement, “I don’t know what to get for you. Manager Im helped me a bit”

“I really didn’t do that much” Nayeon replied while Momo continue to pamper the dog in her arms. The older Korean glanced towards her managing artist who seem to be smiling in contentment of seeing her gift be loved like this.

“I’ll be just grabbing some drinks” Nayeon excused herself to let the two own their quality time as she immediately asked for a drink, settling in the rails since this is a rooftop party – both for privacy and entertainment purpose. She sipped her tequila, watching the scenery and just enjoying the buzzing atmosphere.

“Now, this is a party you should be socializing” she glanced towards the newly arrived Sana beside her who raised her glass in greeting, “Should be saying the same to you though I didn’t know you’re acquainted with Momo” Nayeon greeted – but who is she kidding? Everyone is in strands of web when it comes to entertainment industry.

Sana shrugged, sipping her own drink, “I’m acquainted with half of these people, and you are not included on the other half of that portion”

“Is this a proposition of getting me in bed or just plain friends?”

“Aren’t you the straightforward one?”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, downing her shot as she pulled Sana closer through her waist, “I don’t have time beating around. So, which one is it?”

“Definitely not the latter” Sana grinned, placing her hand around the neck of Nayeon closing the distance between their lips. It seems Sana wasn’t kidding when the latter said she’d known half of these people as the make up artist easily maneuvered their lips together, locking the lips of Nayeon and swiping her tongue in the lower lips of the Korean woman.

Nayeon gave the access as she opened her mouth, letting the tongue to roam free in her mouth who immediately massaged her tongue in the process almost inciting a moan out of her if it wasn’t for the people around them.

“Moaner, are we?” Sana teased as they both distanced themselves.

“Quick, are we?” Nayeon panted, covering her lips, “We should take this somewhere else”

“We’re not the celebrities here, are we?” Sana amusingly hummed while Nayeon shrugged, “But we’re working for one. We can’t go around making another reputation now, can we?”

Sana chuckled, “Dedicated manager, I see”

“Should learn from me” Nayeon smiled, “Is it a bathroom or somewhere around corner?”

The Japanese blonde chuckled, “Bathroom would seem reputable, I suppose”

\--

“How was your mini date with your big ass crush?” Nayeon inquired, it’s been few days after the said birthday celebration of Hirai Momo, and it seems Mina is more than anything but dismayed – the constant spurt of giggles and the way of Mina keeps glancing at her phone tells Nayeon already the answer to her question.

Mina beamed a smile at her while Nayeon scrunched her nose from the way it almost replaced the sun – that’s too bright for someone at her age, “We kept talking and talking until we didn’t noticed it was almost morning”

“Ah, love hormones are spreading” Nayeon sneered gaining a scowl from the previous all smile face of Mina, “Your shitty ass bet they are” Mina smiled once again for Nayeon to only shake her head in amusement.

“Now, I wonder if your sex hormones wouldn’t be disappointed this time”

“Seriously when God made you, was it raining dicks everywhere?” Mina shot a glare through the rearview mirror – they are currently on their way towards another schedule – while the manager had an expression of disgust crossing her face, “Correction, you little shit, it was pussy”

“Pitiful you’re not getting one”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who hasn’t been laid for weeks”

“Don’t take things personally, you dipshit!” Mina whined, kicking the chair of Nayeon from behind while the manager only shrugged in smug, “Keep the love coming down there, not only on the top”

“Fuck off” Mina groaned.

Nayeon released another smile, “Then I suppose your top is lonely too”

Mina raised her phone threateningly with a devious smile, “My manager is harassing me for being a hardworking member of society and neglecting my needs” Nayeon rolled her eyes from the statement, “Your fans would be devastated to know they are getting more action than their idol”

“I want a coffee” Mina crossed her arm, “From the South Kids café at the east block”

Nayeon eyes went double, glancing for a quick moment at her wristwatch, “That’s the complete opposite of where your schedule is”

“I. want. coffee.”

“Are you fucking me right now?” Nayeon asked in bewildered manner.

Mina smiled – far from innocent one, “You fucking wish, dipshit”

“Damn it”

_It seems it was really raining dicks when God made me._

\--

Nayeon clasped her hand really tight and shut her eyes close as she started murmuring enchanted prayers that is far from a well one and the people around her thinks anytime soon she’ll be summoning an entirely different creature from the fuckery she keeps spouting.

It was no other than Sana who was braver – _she was really just curious_ – than the others to ask the Manager, “What are you doing?”

“Cursing Mina to have a stomachache” Nayeon answered immediately, stopping her rituals for a second.

Sana blinked, “That’s a rather strong relationship you got there”

Nayeon closed her eyes tighter, “This is the relationship of an abused manager and her revenge!”

“I didn’t abuse you, please” Mina rolled her eyes upon arriving at the weird scene – it was her break from the shoot of an endorsement – she settled in her chair while Sana immediately went in to do some touch up in the artist’s make up.

“Fuck off, who is in their sane minds to make their manager go back in back just for a coffee?! A coffee?!” Nayeon sighed dramatically while Mina just stared at the older like the latter had grown two heads, “Your point?” Mina inquired in nonchalant manner.

“See this, Sana? See her bullshit?” Nayeon cried towards the make up artist who only shrugged, opting to have a peaceful afternoon.

“Yes, yes I see her bullshit and your fuckery too” Sana ended gaining both exclamation of her name from the two to which she just ignored, “And there, done. I’ll leave you to married couple to your own shit”

“We’re not like that!” chorused Mina and Nayeon while Sana just shrugged, “Yes, yall redden faces agree with what you said”

“I’ll include you in my prayers too!” Nayeon grunted.

“Oh, yes, Jesus will be pleased to hear all the moans we’ve done” Sana winked excusing herself while Mina blinked in recognition, glancing towards her Manager who suddenly became muted.

Mina squinted her eyes at the older who immediately felt that her life was at grave danger, “You fucking did what?!”

“A w–woman has needs, alright?!” Nayeon replied in a panicked tone.

Mina continued to squint furthermore, “I swear to God if you hurt my fucking friend, I’ll scrape your fucking pussy off”

“Hey, it was a mutual agreement that it was one time thing!” Nayeon unconsciously covered her lower part while putting some distance between her and the artist.

Mina only glared at her, “You better make sure or I swear to your unfertilized eggs they won’t see the outside world”

Nayeon trembled in fear.

\--

One of the busiest schedules of idols is year end awards, and for a solo artist like Mina this is twice the hell she goes through with for she’s not only to keep up her appearance in front of huge mass of crowd but also in front of the other idols as well.

It is unknown to many, however, year end events is a place for idols to date not platonically but rather romantically – Mina who is interested in girls, specifically to Momo finds it draining to reject advances from both men and other women. She’s been known to be always spouting the rejection and to have crushed countless idols’ declaration of love for her.

Nayeon is not new to this as well, being a manager, she had witness couple of confessions before to Momo but this is the first she’ll be seeing Mina’s situation. She noticed the sour expression on the Japanese lad’s face upon her briefing about the said awards.

“You don’t like it?” Nayeon mused while glancing at Mina from the rearview mirror – one of the year end events just ended and Mina, of course, had won and they are on their way back to Mina’s condominium – the younger only shake her head in displease manner, “Momo will be there”

After the birthday celebration of Momo, the two have gone quite close within the span of few weeks, spending their rare day off of going out to eat or visiting dog cafes. Their friendship had quite gotten the attention from the people to the point that an article was even publish showing off their cute friendship.

Mina sighed pulling a little smile on her face, “You think it’s worth coming to see that crush of mine?”

“I dunno, you guys been seeing each other for few times already and still no progress?”

Mina grumbled, “She keeps telling me about a person she likes, I’m betting she’s shy to tell me directly”

“Don’t dig your grave by assuming shit. That thing is nasty” Nayeon glanced at her worriedly while the younger only let out another sigh, “Well, who is it?”

“There are literally million of people in South Korea whose names doesn’t go by Myoui Mina” Nayeon answered, pulling over to the usual parking they park in. She jogged to open the door for the younger who grumble in response from her earlier statement, “What?”

“You could’ve been nicer today” Mina murmured.

Nayeon was the one to let out a sigh this time, she opened her arms as soon as the younger step out of the vehicle while Mina had a confused look on her face, “Come here”

“Ew, no”

Nayeon rolled her eyes at the younger, taking the initiative to wrap a hug towards Mina, softly cuddling the younger, “You can push me away if you don’t like but I heard hugs feels nice”

“Well, it is nice to be hugged by someone so sma–hey! Too tight!” Mina whined, her face having another episode of becoming red while Nayeon only cleared her throat, mirroring the same color of the Japanese’s face, “Shut it”

Silence passed, and few seconds in that was Mina finally warming up to Nayeon’s body, her hands wrapping around the older’s neck with her chin being tucked in the confinement of Nayeon’s shoulders. She let her exhaustion be released, tightening the hug a little bit but not enough to hurt the Korean manager.

She softly snuggled her head through the crook of Nayeon’s neck, “Thank you for being nice” Mina quietly whispered earning a hum from the older.

“This is less than you deserve but it is only what I can give”

Mina only continued to snuggle from the comfort Nayeon bring, “I’ve never been comforted so, this is more than enough”

Nayeon was silenced upon hearing the statement. It is quite new for her to have a peek on the vulnerable side of the younger, though she is aware idols open up over time but in Mina’s case it’s almost one year and this is the first time the latter had shared anything close to home.

The older felt a sudden tug within her chest and all of her instinct is telling her to put some distance away so she did and it was quite obvious the way Mina had reluctantly let her go. Nayeon only opted to smile, patting the taller girl’s head, “Well, tell me if you need to, I’ll give you hugs of mine free of charge”

Mina chuckled, “It really should be free, dipshit”

“I should charge you” Nayeon joked around while the tug in her chest kept getting louder.

\--

Nayeon isn’t into all of that romance, not that she’s a hopeless on it but she knows her life won’t only revolve on one thing – love. She’d seen multiple times of people revolving their life to the only sole purpose of it and she’d seen them as well on how they got destroyed.

At one point it came to the value of time, if it’s worth it or not. Whatever might be the case, for someone like her who is well too indulge in management of time – this is where she finally had tried to equate things, but humans are too complex for them to just base on one criteria.

Nayeon is no exception.

That is why when she started to notice things between herself and her feelings – she’d minimize the time she spent with Mina even if it was totally impossible for she is supposed to be around the latter 24/7.

But love makes you craziest things.

So they do on desperate things.

“You’re rather quite this time” Sana mused while trying to cover her chest with the duvet. Nayeon only smiled on the remark and shrugged, “We were too loud already this evening”

The blonde chuckled hearing the remark from the manager, propping her elbow to support her upper body, “Someone?”

“What someone?”

“Someone you like?”

“No”

“Mina?”

“No!” Nayeon quickly sat up, facing the make up artist who is now cackling in laughter seeing the jumpy response of the older, “You’re quite honest with it, aren’t you?” Sana asked to which Nayeon profusely shake her head.

“It’s not like that, alright? We are in the artist-manager term and not any funny business alright? I am maintaining my job within the professional boundaries and didn’t make any advances, actually, you’re aware of who she likes, right? I’m helping her with that” it was a jumble of mess, and this is the first since her job is always in need of composing herself.

Sana only smiled in amusement, “But you do like her?”

Nayeon’s ear went into a shade of red, a palm covering half of her face while releasing few incoherent sounds until she answered in a small voice, “Yes”

“Your intuition as a manager and taking women in bed seem quite to differ when interacting with the woman you actually like, huh?”

“God, please” Nayeon groaned earning another laughter from Sana.

\--

Nayeon groaned as her phone keep ringing, she grabbed the phone, not bothering to check the time as she was welcomed with a half yelled voice from the other line, _“Where the fuck are you?! You ditched me here and it’s four in the morning!”_

It was the year end party as to why explains Mina’s disappearance, giving Nayeon a time off alone – she had dropped the latter earlier at the destination and seeing that there was no need of her presence to be there. She took off, not sending a message to the seem to be enjoying Mina along with Momo.

The Korean blinked, rubbing her eyes to remove the dizziness caused by her sleepiness, “What in fuck God you mean? Aren’t you at the party?” Nayeon groaned while she sits up, not minding the blanket slipping away and it seems her company was too tired from their previous activity to bother on looking at her.

 _“Mind I fucking remind whatever God you dipshit mean that we came together?! Who am I supposed to go home with?!”_ the irritation was visible in Mina’s tone, “Can you not get yourself laid?”

_Nayeon, what the fuck?_

_“I’ll be fucking you up if you won’t get your shitty ass here”_ and the line was ended earning a sigh from Nayeon, and started collecting her clothes while her mind starts to let a train of curse run through her mind.

The ride wasn’t that long when she arrived at the hotel, immediately logging herself at the resort where she met the once greeting crowd now body smashing. She looked around trying to spot a fuming penguin and immediately spotted the younger in the bar.

She stride towards the bar and that’s where she noticed another appearance, an idol from a popular group, “Oh, hey Bambam” Nayeon greeted immediately and draping her coat towards the drinking Mina.

“Manager Im! What brings you here?”

_Can I murder this banana head for legal reasons?_

Nayeon gave a tight lipped smile, “Her” she pointed the drinking Mina who doesn’t seem to be giving her appearance the needed recognition but knowing how pissed off the younger is, Nayeon let it pass her, “What brings you around this corner too? Your group doesn’t seem to be nowhere here”

“Oh! Just getting a drink!” Nayeon nodded, shifting her attention towards Mina who still didn’t pay Nayeon any attention.

“So are you on your mad phase again?”

No answers – Nayeon sighed as she took a sit beside the younger ordering herself a mild drink since she just got off from a one night stand and some drinking earlier, “You gotta tell me what’s wrong or else, I won’t know if it’s yukhoe or a drive”

From the time she’d been with the Japanese lad, she had learn the miraculous way of comprehending Mina’s moods and what do they mean for. It seems all the same of getting pissed off, but the cause varies from one to another.

And this is another time, where the cause is entirely different from Nayeon’s disappearance from the year end party. A long silence consumed the two, while Nayeon continued to nurse her drink letting the lad to take her time.

“I was rejected” Mina opened up, glancing with her eyes ghosted with tears in threat of falling, “She said she like someone else, like how could you reject the Myoui Mina, right?!”

Nayeon panicked, not being used on the sudden outburst or rather the tears on the face of the Japanese. She immediately covered the latter with the coat she had covered Mina with, “Idiot, don’t cry”

“Why?!” Mina sniffed, glaring towards the Korean, “You’re too ugly, what if someone sees you?” Nayeon hushed – _hell not she’s ugly_ – pulling a napkin and wiping the tears that had fallen.

“What the actual fuck? You’re supposed to comfort me, dipshit” Mina grumbled, wiping her tears along with the panicking Nayeon while the said older murmured, “Shut it, this is me trying to salvage what was left in your career. Why do you have so many tears? Can you lessen them?”

“You suck at this at so many levels” Mina chuckled, having now a playful glare set towards the Korean manager who is still in her panic state, “You’re supposed to let me cry”

“I will when it is safe place for you to do so” Nayeon worriedly glance around, “I know I’m an ass for worrying about your image first, but I don’t want the people around prying your privacy” the older pulled her gently away from the buzzing crowd, as they got on towards the elevator lift along with other drunk artists.

Nayeon protectively put her hand around Mina making sure the Japanese woman wouldn’t be squished or need to endure the ride from being squashed by these people. The lift was quick while Nayeon continue to assist the latter all the way to the van, immediately plunging a music and driving away from the party.

“Somewhere you’d like to go?” she glance from the rearview mirror and only received a shake of head to which Nayeon nodded to as a sign of confirmation driving aimlessly for the next hour. Nayeon didn’t bother to open her mouth out of respect for Mina’s sullen mood – she let the younger to have herself throughout the entire ride.

The entire ride was accompanied with the radio music, even until Nayeon parked underground of Mina’s condominium, her body aching from the escapade and the event itself from Momo’s birthday. Despite this time being out of her work hours she just can’t let Mina to be alone off her world.

“You’re supposed to try to make me talk, you shitty head” Mina muttered glancing outside the tinted window.

Nayeon hummed, with her eyes closed, “What for?”

“I’m rejected and you made me stop crying earlier and here we are in the parking lot of my condo. You should be bringing me somewhere with the sunrise view” Mina grumbled to which made Nayeon smile in amusement, “What’s with your crooked ideals of romance?”

“Shut it, old hag. It’s like that!”

“Does having a companion make you feel less lonely?” Nayeon asked and there was no answer coming from Mina, she opened one of her eyes peeking through the rearview mirror and was met with a tinted cheeks lad, “So, it does make your shitty ass better”

“Shut up”

“You like Mo that much?”

“Do I look like I don’t like her that much?”

Nayeon just shrugged closing her eyes once again, “Not everyone is as exactly as they say” Mina sighed, crossing her arms while glaring at Nayeon through the rearview mirror, “What would you know? It’s not like you’re in my shit since one night strings are your forte”

“That is actually right” – _not until you came_ – Nayeon chuckled, “When did you start having a big fat ass crush on her?”

“I dunno, I just find her cute one day and there’s my ass fucking itself” Mina sighed, “Then the shitty alcohol made me asked if I can score a date with her then here I am right now venting my damned ass to your shitty ass”

“What a sad dumb fuck, you didn’t fall for her yet, right?”

_I hope not._

“I think I’d be screaming my lungs out if I did”

Nayeon sighed, “Then good for your damned ass you can move on after couple of shots of tequila”

“I was trying to drink those couple of shots but someone dragged me away” Mina’s words made Nayeon to scoff as she turned around to face the sulking latter, “Because you little shit, was crying earlier”

“I’m moving on?!”

“Not my fault yours”

“Fuck off. You own me a drinking session right now since I don’t have schedule tomorrow, dipshit”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“No, I should be commencing my moving on stage” is the last words of Mina to which explains how they ended up now in the living room of Mina’s condo with bottles of beer and soju scattered around – the scattered bottles did the job for their amount as Nayeon is nursing her throbbing head while Mina is crying at the same time whining her eyes out.

The Japanese lad continued sniffing, grabbing the lying box of tissues while wiping her bloodshot eyes. It wasn’t that she liked Momo too much, though it is somewhat a big fat ass crush as Nayeon describe it to but still in the lines for admiration and nothing too serious for Mina to be wailing around.

However, the thought of being rejected is too much for Mina to bear – it is her pride at this point that was wounded and in Mina’s logic that is more than enough to weep for.

“She’s lucky to have this?! Then says no?!” Mina whined while Nayeon just let the younger be, clutching her head down, “Comfort me! Don’t just sleep there! You owe me this, alright?!”

Nayeon grumbled, “Yeah, yeah, she’s lucky to have you too bad she doesn’t want you”

“Right?!”

“Yes, yes, I don’t want you too”

_I actually do._

“Fuck off”

“Fucker”

A whine went pass by the premises of Mina’s lips, her form going into a sulking form as her lips jutted out, “Have you never had a crush or what you dumb head?” Mina grumbled, glaring towards Nayeon who let out a sigh and peeked through the gaps of her arms, “I did, but I don’t like wasting my time, you know what, you should copy that one you dumb shit. Not everything is worth running after”

“She is worth it!”

“Then run after her?”

“She doesn’t want me!”

“Don’t run after her?”

“Oh my god, why do you suck at this?!” Mina whined furthermore, as she downed another shot – her cheeks being tainted with the shade of red as a sign of her drunk state while Nayeon can only released another sigh, grabbing unopened beer, “Why the fuck do you suck at this too? You decide, alright? If it’s worth it as you say then go for it, if it is not then don’t. You need to stop complicating things or else you’ll spend too much time on worrying before you can actually do something about it, you little shit”

“Will you go for her?” Nayeon raised her eyebrow, “Who? Momo?” the younger nodded while the manager pondered, “I won’t. I don’t like her that way”

“Hypothetically, if you do?”

Nayeon gulped her drink, crossing her arms in thought, “Sure, wh–”

“See? You’ll go for her!” Mina let out a squeak, pointing a finger towards the older who shrugged in response, “Let me finish first, you dumb fuck” Nayeon groaned while Mina can only roll her eyes in response, “I will go for her but if she doesn’t meet me halfway, I won’t. What’s the point of forcing others to like me? It’ll come eventually”

“You’re a sad fuck who got rejected too many times, aren’t you?” Mina asked.

“With this face? Other way around” Mina stuck her tongue towards the Korean who only ignored the childish action, “What? This is not a common face” Nayeon argued.

Mina let out a sneer, “Whatever, I’ll fetch some drinks”

Nayeon nodded her head, consuming another can of beer while her thoughts started to wander off – it is wasn’t of the idea of being insensitive but she can’t sugarcoat nor give false sense of romance towards the artist. The real world doesn’t swirl that way, after all. It is usually unkind to the people who doesn’t deserve it the most which explains in Nayeon’s thinking that you shouldn’t go around attracting unnecessary troubles.

And this same thinking is what she applied for herself, hence why she will not go pursue these feelings she has. Not that it’s not worth it, but one can only have few spurt of luck and for Nayeon she is already lucky enough to like someone as Mina.

It’s been few minutes since the latter stood up and is still nowhere to be seen – Nayeon is so sure the kitchen and living room is only a several steps distance. Sluggishly, she stood up, padding her way towards the kitchen where she is welcomed by the sight of sniffing Mina while hugging her knees with the can of beers squished in between.

Nayeon let out a defeated sigh, kneeling in and taking out the cans of beer, “Just let it out, little shit” she whispered quietly while rubbing Mina’s back gently – comforting the latter. After few minutes of sniffing Mina was finally able to calm down, Nayeon pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her jeans wiping the face of Mina, “You’ll be okay, alright? Take your time as much as you need”

“So, you do know how not to suck” Mina murmured with her face being held by both of Nayeon’s gigantic hands, “You should’ve comfort me this way from the start”

“No, you’ll just cry more” Nayeon rolled her eyes while she continues to wipe the younger’s face, “Well, you do own a squishy cheek though” the manager hummed, alcohol making its influence on her as she starts to squish the Japanese’s cheeks because there is no way within the grasp of her sanity will she dare to touch Mina.

“Lewt them goww” Mina whined, shooting glares towards the Korean manager who seem to be enjoying on stretching Mina’s face.

“Don’t wanna”

“I’ll slawp youw”

“Don’t care”

“Fucwk off”

“Dumb shit”

“Fhuck youw”

“Little shit”

“Fuckhing asshhole” Mina whined while Nayeon – with the works of alcohol and insanity or whatever God scheme plan is this, leaned in leaving a peck on Mina’s nose, “You got a cute nose but it’s so red right now”

“Kiss me on the lips, dumbass” Mina grumbled, freeing herself from the hands of Nayeon and pulling the latter closer through the collar of Nayeon’s sweater – sealing their lips this time wherein Nayeon took the initiative of leading the way their lips mold into one another’s.

_Fucking hell._

It seems like Nayeon’s few spurt of luck haven’t ran out.

The first thing Im Nayeon notice is that Mina’s lip don’t only look soft but they are actually soft – it is shame to compare them to marshmallow or whatever fluffy thing that exists because it seems to be more than that. Nayeon opened her eyes, distancing herself a bit, “We’re kissing, right?”

“A–am I that bad?” Mina worriedly ask, covering her lips in the process, making Nayeon to blink her eyes several times.

“Alright, we’re kissing” Nayeon confirmed to herself, leaning once again and pecking Mina with a confused look, “Why are your lips so soft?” Nayeon asked in inquiring manner.

“Speak for yourself, you ass hat. Don’t go around shitting me when we’re kissing, not cute” Mina groaned, instead of pulling Nayeon closer Mina gently pushed the latter and settled between the legs of the manager – Mina leaned in, “Can I?”

Nayeon nodded her head, closing the gap between them taking the lips of Mina into hers. She softly navigated her own pair against these foreign ones, one of her other hand settling in caressing Mina’s face. Just like the first time which is minutes ago, Mina’s lips is too soft that it is making Nayeon question if she is kissing something entirely different.

Her hand travelled down towards Mina’s neck, with her mind still in haze she lightly gripped the younger’s neck earning an unexpected hitch giving Nayeon the access to swipe her tongue in to gently massaging Mina’s within her own. Her grip on Mina’s neck slowly transferred towards Mina’s waist pulling the younger closer – slipping in under Mina’s blouse touching the bare skin which almost feels like burning Nayeon up.

“Can we take this to bed?” Nayeon whispered, trailing kisses from Mina’s temples down to her ears until to her neck – softly nibbling Mina’s neck when she was pushed away, “W–what, you don’t want t–to? That’s totally ok–”

“You just had sex, right?”

Nayeon nodded mutely, while Mina glared at the older, “Well, bet your ass we not doing shit” the younger grumbled, standing up and leaving a dumbfounded Nayeon who had her face in the shade of red.

“Damn it”

\--

It is another schedule among the many ones Mina owns for today, however, it comes from a little difference as this is another joint advertising promotion from two luxurious bag brands where the faces are Mina and Momo thus making them to meet again for another shoot.

First session just finished and Mina was back in her seat getting Sana to do some touch ups which was finished quickly, “You sure do move on quickly” Nayeon greeted while flipping through the schedule set she has in her hands.

Mina rolled her eyes, sipping in her coffee, “Why are you so excellent in shitting me up, my dear manager?”

“Now, now, Mina ssi that is an ominous smile you have there” Nayeon smiled back, patting the younger head while the Japanese started murmuring and the older took this as a cue to walk away and make calls for their next schedule to confirm things.

It’s been months since their almost sex event and Nayeon finally having her sanity back, chose the safe way to go by – she avoids any kind of talk that might to lead back to it, sometimes go as far excusing herself in their agency drinking events as not to have any repetition of what happened. One thing that made Nayeon to stay in her job is when she knows when to make the call and right now is the time to take that one.

 _“I’m sorry, we might have to cancel. There’s a problem with the set for today and we’re trying to fix it but it seems it’ll take a day or so”_ she flipped through the schedule of Mina and it seems this one might take a while again once they try re scheduling with the artist.

Mina’s schedules are always pack, sometimes Nayeon wonder how the artist manage to do things at excellence except for the younger’s attitude at her which is always seem to be on the shitting side. Not that Nayeon minds, the least thing she needs is some fakery sugar coat thingy that she’ll be working it and thank the heavens, she hasn’t had the need to manage one of those double persona artists – _Mina is already enough trouble for me._

“That’s okay, but you do understand we have other commitments so Mina ssi appearance on your set might be pushed back somewhere later” she received conformant from the other line and a series of apologies before the call had ended.

“Do we have a schedule later?” she shakes her head towards the newly appeared Sana before her, the make up artist smiled, invading Nayeon’s personal space, her fingers trailing in the neck of the older, “Mind making one between us?”

“I migh–”

“My make up is still not done” both of their heads snapped towards Mina who had her arms crossed while staring right down at the two. Sensing that this not the usual Mina with the only purpose of shitting Nayeon, the manager took the initiative to clear out the air.

“Go, help out Mina ssi” Nayeon smiled stiffly while it seems Sana is not picking up the air, tilted her head in confusion, “I just did Mitang’s makeu–”

“Oh no, no, no, I think you should help her out more” Nayeon smiled gesturing Mina who still had an irritated look on her face, “I’ll be making more calls, so excuse me” the Korean escaped hurriedly not being able to hold the intensity of Mina’s stare.

_It seems like it’s gonna be a long ass day._

\--

“You have no schedule for the rest of the day, anywhere else you wanna go?” Nayeon inquired, but receiving no sort of response – the woman in the backseat had her eyes trained at the window outside, seemingly ignoring the older, “So, we on the mad phase again”

“Dipshit” Mina murmured.

Mina originally owning a quiet fair voice but the latter whispering is on another level making Nayeon to glance at the rearview mirror, “You know, if you’re cursing me just say it out loud. You practically insulted me in every existing insult and even creating new ones”

Mina continued her silence while Nayeon could only pull over towards the parking lot of Mina’s place, her fingers started to drum the wheel while she waits for the younger to speak out.

“Still hooking up with Sana?”

Nayeon drummed her fingers, “Still crushing on Mo?”

“No, on you”

“What?”

“What?” Mina cocked her eyebrow, glaring towards the baffled older.

Nayeon face palmed herself, clearing her throat and only jogging to the other side to open the door for the young artist, “You should rest, this is a rare day off”

“I’m serious”

Nayeon sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I don’t want to be a rebound”

“Neither do I” Mina finished, exiting the vehicle while a confused expression settled on Nayeon’s face, “What? I’m not gonna use you as one”

“Sure” Nayeon scoffed at the way Mina answered as the latter started to walk towards her lift, “Hey, what do you mean by that?” the older caught up with the younger, standing beside the artist waiting for the lift.

“Nothing” Mina replied curtly.

Another sigh escaped Nayeon’s lips, while she annoyingly ticked her tongue – it seems God was somewhere having His day and decided it was fun to fuck up Nayeon’s principles and also the older’s life. The lift open and Nayeon immediately pressed the button while Mina glared at her, “I’m gonna rest since this is a rare day off”

“What do you mean by that?”

Mina’s glare went another mile of intense that if this isn’t a serious talk Nayeon feels she’d be off to church to pray for Mina’s sanity to go back, “Figure it out yourself” Mina irritably answered.

“I’m not gonna use you as one. I’m not the one who had some lingering romance before” Nayeon argued.

Mina properly faced the older, “I’m not either the one who got a string of one night stands”

“It was no attachment thing? There’s nothing between us, alright? No feelings, no whatsoever you’re thinking of? It’s just sex” Nayeon felt her pressure rising as she held her eye contact towards Mina who’s still glaring at her, “Just body needs, alright? Unlike you, because you definitely liked Momo more than anything else and those are feelings, you get me?” the frustration was visible in Nayeon’s tone.

Mina upon hearing the predicament of the older – finally let go of the glare – sighed and pinch her nose bridge due to frustration as well, “And? Your point?”

“You like her!”

“I like you” Mina deadpanned.

“No, you don’t” Nayeon argued earning a look of disbelief from Mina, “Excuse me?”

Nayeon sighed, massaging her temple, “You don’t like me in that sort of way, alright? You’re just confused”

Mina felt her ears ringing to the older’s statement, her nose flaring as she crossed her arms in her chest glaring violently towards the eyes of Nayeon who trembled in fear upon realizing she had sort of fucked her way, “Fuck off. I’m in no way confused, shit happened months ago. Look, I get it if you ancient people cling to the remnants of past and make it a tradition, but first, I’m not ancient, second, I don’t cling on shit that’s way past me, third, I fucking like your dipshit ass not because I want you to be a rebound – I don’t need sort of that because I can perfectly carry my ass. I like you because you’re warm and a fucking great person and someone who didn’t threw my ass for the fuckery I am” Mina finished in one breathing while Nayeon had her eyes wide and stood muted.

Mina squinted her eyes towards the muted older still feeling irritated, “Now, if you excuse me, I really do need rest because if you didn’t notice I was fucking jealous”

“What?”

“Fuck off” Mina grumbled, opening the lift and entering it while Nayeon stood rooted in her position still seemingly not handling the confession she got from the person she’s been liking for months. The lift closed and Nayeon was still rooted when it opened again – Mina standing with still visible irritated face but now flushed cheeks, “I still like you for the record, dipshit”

And the lift was gone.

\--

“Oh no, thank you, director” Nayeon smiled shaking the hand of the director they’ve been working with – Mina’s image is something that what brand actors usually go for, but it wasn’t that alone what made her the top artist of her generation, but also for the wide range of talent she owned.

She was casted to be part of the Korean adaptation of a Japanese anime named Attack on Titan – her role will be the portray one of the main protagonists – Mikasa Ackermann, and the shooting has been going well, which partly explains the lack of response from Nayeon as she’s been handling things right and left due to how busy Mina’s schedule is.

Nayeon smiled again, “I’ll be catering to my artist need now” she received a nod and went ahead to check Mina’s well being – after the confession was no sort of an easy road, but somehow with the help of the busy schedule things have been going at a steady yet tense paced between them. Both of them avoiding any slip of the talk they had at the elevator weeks ago.

“How are you?” she asked upon arriving at Mina’s dressing room watching Sana to add few touch up from here and then – she only received a hum and the tiredness was visible in the face of the Japanese lad. She only let out a sigh, checking her wristwatch showing no early sign of the end of their shoot.

“She’s experiencing headache” Sana answered for her and receiving a whine from Mina showing visible disapproval from the revelation, “For how long?” Nayeon asked, inching closer and placing her palm at Mina’s forehead breathing in relief that there was no sign of fever.

“Few days from now”

Nayeon nodded her head, “I’ll have a talk with the d–”

“No” Mina’s shut open, “I’m alright”

“Not your call, sadly” Nayeon smiled earning an eye roll from the younger, “I believe I can still make decisions within my body welfare, Manager Im”

Nayeon let out a hummed, “The shoot’s been ahead without any disruption. I don’t think early dismissal would hurt, and I think everyone here would want that”

“Yes please” Sana grumbled, closing the lip gloss she was using and placing it back to the bulk of make up behind her, “We’ve been sleeping her for few days and I honestly swear that even I myself feel offended from the way we smell, Mitang” the make up artist grumbled, “And also I need to meet with my girlfriend”

Both Nayeon and Mina froze up with the g–word Sana had used, “You had what?” Nayeon asked, breaking earlier from the trance.

“Smell?”

“Not that, the last one”

“Oh, girlfriend, what? Momo’s manager looked so cute so I thought I’d shoot my shot, look what the heavens did – gave me a girlfriend”

Nayeon smiled – happy for her once fuck buddy, “I think that was hell”

“Okay rude” Sana rolled her eyes, “Well, you should shoot your shot to Mina here so your ass can stop mopping around”

“What?” Mina asked while Nayeon suddenly felt a cold water being thrown at her while she threw a glare towards Sana, “Yes, what fuckery are you spouting?” Nayeon raised her eyebrow at the blonde with her teeth gritting as she motioned Sana to shut up but it seems as usual the blonde doesn’t seem to be picking it up.

It seems Sana’s senses only knows how to pick up sex cues.

“She likes you, didn’t she not tell you that?” Sana asked in innocence while Nayeon suddenly feel like offering half of Sana’s body so the underground could swallow her up now as she met Mina’s stare with its eyebrow cocked, “Oh, Dahyun’s calling, well excuse me for a minute” Sana giggled before disappearing out of the room.

Nayeon chuckled nervously while rubbing her nape, as she fished out her phone, “Jihyo’s calling me so I’d excu–”

Mina’s glare was quick to shut her up as she nervously cleared her throat – she’s praying in her head that Sana might trip somewhere and accidentally burn herself in the process or Nayeon will definitely think of how to live her life in prison.

She started murmuring prayers and hope someone hears it – _doesn’t matter if it’s someone above or somewhere below please gobble me up_.

“I’d take a day off today” Mina said instead while still maintaining her glare.

“Pardon?”

“Day off”

Nayeon didn’t know if her prayers were heard but she easily convinced the director for an early dismissal and it seems they’ll be able to have a rest as the director kindly decided to cut off tomorrow’s work into evening only seeing how ahead they are. Upon the announcement of early dismissal Sana was already outside hailing cab to meet with her lover which explains the tense and broken steady air between Nayeon and Mina.

The drive was quick as the studio just being few blocks away from Mina’s condominium – Nayeon parked the van at the usual area and helped the latter to carry her things up to her door. Everything was quite and Nayeon, unused to the silent treatment from the Japanese lad felt herself squirming as they arrived in front of Mina’s unit where a person stood ringing the intercom of the artist.

The instinct of the older took over her nerves immediately, as she sheltered the younger behind her – fearing that this is a stalker, “Hello?” Nayeon uttered making the person to jump in surprised and meeting those rounded eyes but it seems Mina personally knew the person.

“What are you doing here?” there was a hint of coldness in Mina’s tone – something she’d never use at Nayeon.

The girl awkwardly smiled, raising a paper bag in her hold while Nayeon stood there like a sore thumb, “Dropping this off. I’ll get going then” the girl nodded towards Nayeon while she returned the same to stranger and Mina kept her stance.

Silence passed by as they both heard the closing off of the lift while Nayeon felt like she had a huge question mark above her head, “Who was that?” she asked in whisper, seeing the darken expression of the younger.

“Ex–manager” Mina shortly replied, resuming her walk towards her unit and picking up the paper bag seeing they contain her clothes – groaning she opened her unit tossing the bag in the trash bin while Nayeon followed along setting Mina’s things at the counter.

Nayeon glanced at the younger who laid down at her couch, padding softly Nayeon tapped the younger’s leg, “Let’s get you to bed”

“I’ll shower first. You can leave if you want just lock the door” Mina answered, standing up and going towards the bathroom while Nayeon quietly watched the younger to do so.

\--

“I thought you left” Mina greeted while drying her hair seeing Nayeon who sorted out the things she was carrying earlier which is mostly clothes, “I’m about to. Make sure you rest and eat before you sleep” Nayeon answered as she takes her way towards the door when Mina spoke, “You won’t ask?”

“Unless you want me to”

“You really should care more about the person you like, you know?” Nayeon suddenly coughed, raising her eyebrow towards the latter, “We talking about this now?”

Mina shrugged, padding her way towards Nayeon slipping her arm around the older’s neck and settling her face beside Nayeon’s ear, “I thought you hate mulling too much about things?”

Nayeon sighed, hands settling at the waist of the younger, “So, who was that ex–manager of yours?”

“Confessed she like me I turned her down, and she said she needs time away from me so, I let her be” Mina answered snuggling towards the warmth of the older, “Then, you’re here so I guess you could fill the gaps by yourself”

“She didn’t try anything funny?”

“Nope. Chaeyoung was very respectful about my boundaries”

“Then, here you are about to date your manager” Nayeon supplied in while Mina rolled her eyes, distancing herself a bit – glaring towards the Korean lad as she replies with, “We’d be dating now if your ancient ass didn’t accuse me of rebounding”

“Shut it. You were so all over Momo’s ass you expect me to just woof and say yes? Fuck off and your high horse” Nayeon grumbled.

“It was months!” Mina grunted in annoyance, “What’s with you and your people?”

“Someone with crooked romance ideals shouldn’t be speaking like that” Nayeon argued while Mina rolled her eyes dragging Nayeon towards the sofa, “It is really crooked if I’m agreeing to date you” the Japanese lad answered while she settles her head in Nayeon’s lap.

“Fuck off”

“Shit me later. I wanna rest. I’m sore tired” Mina responded in whine while Nayeon chuckled, brushing the locks of the younger softly, “For someone who got wants sunsets and shits, you really didn’t ask me if I want to be your girlfriend”

“Wanna wife me up?”

A tint of red spread across Nayeon’s cheeks as she slapped the younger’s arm lightly, “Fuck you”

“Yes, we’ll be fucking tomorrow morning but cuddle me for now”

“Mina! What the fuck?”

“What? It’s been long overdue, you old ass”

“Shut up, little shit”

“Fuck off, dipshit”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, leaning down and leaving a kiss in the crown of Mina’s head, “Go to sleep now”

“On the second thought, can we have sex now?” Mina sat up, facing the older properly while Nayeon felt her soul leaving her body, “Fucking what?”

“Yes, fucking” Mina answered too happily while Nayeon felt like her new found girlfriend turned into a big ass dog, “No shit, you rest”

“I’m not tired!”

“You were about to meet Jesus with his singing angels!”

“Yes, we’ll go to heavens” Mina answered, closing the distance while Nayeon felt the soft cushion on her back as the younger settled between her legs – this was all sort of too familiar in both of their memories. Nayeon’s cheeks reached another level making her to cover half of her face, “Fuck off”

The younger chuckled, leaning even more closer until her lips were ghosting Nayeon’s, “Can I?” the older glared towards the younger before nodding mutely, placing her hands towards the neck of Mina, pulling the Japanese closer.

Their lips met for second time around but the feeling it carried was no different. It brought shiver towards Nayeon body despite her sweater and even more when Mina slowly moved her lips against her – Nayeon added a little force in her grip to Mina’s neck just to be sure she was kissing the latter and her action earned her a groaned from Mina as the younger’s tongue swiftly took Nayeon’s into hers, gently fondling it.

Mina’s kiss continued while her hands starts to make their presence known towards Nayeon’s skin, as they wander – ghosting touch leaving the older to ask for more. Mina slowly pulled the lower lip of the older between hers and sucked it earning a gasp of excitement while she starts to trails kisses in the throat of Nayeon – her hand finally finding the band of Nayeon’s brassiere, leaving traces from there and here.

“The couch’s real–shit” Nayeon groaned feeling her skin being sucked by Mina’s godforsaken lips. While she is sure that would leave a mark she cannot really reprimand the Japanese lad when she felt her clothed chest being groped gently by the younger.

It seems every touch of Mina was catered with gentleness and care – as if Nayeon is fragile thing that any pressure would end up the older breaking.

“You can touch me however you like” Nayeon gasped while Mina smiled at her as the younger grabbed her hand, kissing her palm while her face reached another level of shade, “This is how I want to touch you”

“Are you sure?” Nayeon asked worriedly.

“I am. You never posed me as a doubt”

“I kinda started liking you when you look good in my clothes”

“Is this your idea of dirty talk?” Mina asked earning a slap on her arm, “It’s kinda working”

“Little shit”

“Dip shit”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proofread yet so errors would be visible - typo, grammatical, spelling, etc. I hope you could forgive me for those. Anyways, enjoy! Comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
